Soleil
by Shirenai
Summary: Claire détestait le moment où le soleil se levait. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Elena.


Titre : Soleil

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : K/K+, et encore

Disclaimer : Claymore, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Norihiro Yagi.

Note : OS sans aucune prétention écrit pour ma p'tite Taf'.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Soleil**

La journée avait été dure. Il avait fallu que ces scientifiques l'examinent sous toutes ses coutures, qu'on fasse des tests sur elle et après cela, l'entraînement avait commencé. Bien sûr, elle était encore trop jeune pour lever une Claymore, mais elle devait apprendre à endurer la douleur, maîtriser son Youki, les rudiments du combat et du maniement de l'épée. C'était la même chose chaque jour. Claire détestait le moment où le soleil se levait. Parce que ça signifiait reprendre l'entraînement où elle l'avait laissé la veille, les coups, le froid, la fatigue. Et elle détestait, par-dessus tout, cette faiblesse qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Cette faiblesse à cause de laquelle Thérésa était morte. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle avait encore du chemin, beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'espérer endosser l'uniforme et posséder son propre symbole.

Même cela ne serait pas suffisant. Claire avait l'impression qu'il lui faudrait une éternité pour devenir une guerrière capable de simplement marcher sur les traces de l'ancienne et prestigieuse numéro un de l'Organisation. Tandis qu'elle descendait à la salle d'armes, le regard morne et abattu, elle se souvint, revit la scène qui avait fait basculer sa vie. Le moment où l'épée de Priscilla avait tranché le cou de cette magnifique femme, et sa transformation. Elle saisit la garde d'un glaive et serra de ses mains meurtries la poignée de l'arme. _Vengeance_. Elle voulait venger Thérésa. Et se venger de celle qui l'avait privée de son bonheur, qui lui avait ôté le fruit des mains. Cette horrible créature ne méritait pas mieux que le sort qu'elle avait fait subir à Thérésa. Je dois devenir forte, se répéta-t-elle.

Forte de cette résolution, elle se mit face à son adversaire. En voyant ce dernier, elle resta déconcertée. Il ne s'agissait plus de Louvre ou d'un autre maître, mais d'une jeune fille, comme elle. Une fille qui n'avait à vrai dire plus grand-chose d'un enfant, et encore moins d'un être humain. Elle portait la même robe qui n'avait de blanc plus que le souvenir, ses cheveux, son visage étaient d'une crasse repoussante, et partout sur ses bras et ses jambes, Claire pouvait apercevoir coupures, griffures et contusions. Et ces mêmes yeux argentés qui luisaient d'une étrange façon dans la semi pénombre. Ils étaient remplis d'une détermination si forte que la jeune fille s'en trouva ébranlée. Les sourcils froncés, solidement campée sur ses deux jambes, son opposante tenait son épée avec une fermeté impressionnante. La voix de l'instructeur résonna dans toute la pièce :

« Jeunes filles, vous entamez aujourd'hui une nouvelle étape de votre entraînement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certaines guerrières outrepassent parfois leurs limites et succombent à leur puissance. Un jour, vous pourrez être amenées à combattre une de vos consoeurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, vous vous affronterez mutuellement, sans vous tuer, bien sûr. Mettez-vous en garde. »

Claire et son adversaire s'exécutèrent.

« Commencez ! »

Chacune s'élança vers l'autre, l'épée au côté, la rage de vaincre au cœur. La force s'acquérait maintenant, et il ne s'agissait pas de la seule force physique. La force mentale d'affronter une des leurs, de ne pas ciller face à ce même regard. Elle porta le premier coup. Une frappe descendante sur l'épaule gauche. Parade. Chacune reproduisait ces mouvements appris et répétés inlassablement pendant plusieurs heures. Riposte. Qui toucha. Une bonne entaille au flanc droit. Claire tomba à genoux. La fatigue, la récente transformation, la douleur l'empêchaient de se relever. Elle sentit la lame froide sur sa nuque et resta tête baissée. L'instructeur marcha jusqu'à elles.

« C'est bien, Elena. Quant à toi, Claire, tu vas aller te reposer. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

L'épée se retira. Piteuse, Claire se releva lentement, n'osant même pas un regard vers son opposante. Tandis qu'elle sortait, elle entendit quelques filles murmurer sur son passage :

« C'est normal qu'elle soit plus faible, après tout.

- Elle n'est pas à moitié démon.

- C'est juste une expérience ratée.

- Elle ne sera qu'un fardeau pour l'Organisation. »

Elle passa le reste de la journée assise sur ce qui lui servait de lit, les genoux repliés vers elle. Et toutes sortes de questions lui vinrent : pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus forte ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la puissance de Thérésa ? Comment puis-je progresser ? Le puis-je seulement ?

Le soir venu, elle n'avait pas bougé et restait emmurée dans ses réflexions. Ses camarades se couchèrent les unes après les autres sans se soucier de savoir si elle avait mangé et si elle allait mieux. Toutes, sauf une. Claire releva la tête en sentant sa couverture bouger sous elle. La fille de tout à l'heure lui faisait face, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit une pomme et un morceau de pain.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue venir chercher ton repas, alors j'ai mis ça de côté, expliqua-t-elle alors que son sourire s'affirmait.

- Merci… »

La jeune fille mordit dans le fruit avec méfiance. Puis, la faim prenant le dessus, elle rogna toute la chair qu'avait à lui offrir la pomme, avala le morceau de pain avec appétit. Rassasiée, elle s'attendit à ce que son adversaire de tout à l'heure ait disparu mais elle était toujours là, assise en tailleur.

« Je m'appelle Elena.

- … Claire.

- Je sais, je l'ai entendu pendant l'entraînement. Tu sais Claire, moi je ne trouve pas que tu sois faible. Tu avais l'air sûr de toi tout à l'heure, mais tu n'avais même plus la force de parer mes attaques. Dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais sans doute perdu. »

Elle resta pensive. Dans d'autres circonstances… Comme, si elle n'avait pas été un quart démon mais bien à moitié ? Alors qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans ses interrogations, elle fut interrompue par un bruit. Elena était partie. C'était sans doute juste pour la consoler qu'elle lui avait dit ça, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle surpasse même la plus faible de ses consoeurs. Et puis, consoeurs…

« Claire ! »

Elle sursauta. Elena était de nouveau sur son lit, une fine couverture de laine à la main. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser une question, elle se glissa jusqu'à Claire et les enroula dans les deux couvertures.

« Il va faire froid cette nuit » murmura-t-elle en se tournant face à la jeune fille.

Claire se dit finalement qu'Elena était peut-être une exception à toutes ces autres qui l'évitaient parce qu'elle n'était pas comme elles. Et peu lui importait que le soleil se levât le lendemain pour lui dire de reprendre l'entraînement ; elle avait trouvé un rayon dans la camarade qui se serrait contre elle pour leur tenir chaud.

_Euh… Fin ?_


End file.
